1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of acquiring a correction value and a method of manufacturing a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer, which prints an image having a nozzle row width in such a way that ink (liquid) is discharged from nozzle rows while the nozzle rows, in which a plurality of nozzles are placed in a predetermined direction (Y direction), and a recording medium are relatively moved in a direction crossing the predetermined direction (X direction), is known as an example of a liquid discharging apparatus. In addition, there is a case in which a plurality of nozzle rows are placed in the Y direction in order to print an image having a large width. In this case, it is possible to prevent a portion, which is printed at a joint of the nozzle rows, from being distinguished by causing the positions of the end parts of the nozzle rows which are adjacent in the Y direction to partially overlap. Further, a method of adjusting the number or combination of pair nozzles that form a single raster line with two nozzles which belong to different nozzle rows in an overlapping area of the nozzle rows which are adjacent in the Y direction based on the attachment error of the nozzle rows which are adjacent in the Y direction is proposed (refer to JP-A-2010-105289).
According to JP-A-2010-105289, it is possible to prevent an image from being deteriorated due to the attachment error of the same color nozzle rows which are adjacent in the Y direction. However, if only the attachment error of the same color nozzle rows which are adjacent in the Y direction is taken into consideration in a case of a printer configured in such a way that a plurality of nozzle row groups, in which a plurality of nozzle rows are placed in the Y direction, are placed in an X direction and each of the nozzle row groups discharges different color ink, there is a problem in that deviation of different color dot formation position becomes worse due to the attachment error of a nozzle row which discharges another color ink with regard to a nozzle row which discharges arbitrary color ink, and thus an image is deteriorated.